Class of the Titans
by Lindsey7618
Summary: Ok, I need some title ideas, please. Theresa and Jay both like each other, but won't admit it openly to each other. The same could be said for Archie and Atlanta. How will Archie and Atlanta get Jay and Theresa together? Will Archie and Atlanta get together in the process? Will they admit their feelings? Jeresa and Archlanta! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, guys. This is a Class of the Titans story. I LOVE this show, even if it IS animated and not on air anymore! :( Btw, I wasn't watching it when it WAS on air, I'm twelve. This is my Sixth story. I've been told by someone I don't know in real life I'm a good writer for my age, but I've been writing since I was about seven or eight.**

**I've wanted to this story for MONTHS, so here it is:**

**Also, this will be in third person, probably all the time.**

**Now, this story will be Jeresa and Archlanta. Maybe I'll pair Odie or Herry up with some stranger later on...Hmm, but they seem fine by themselves. Well, Herry does! As long as he has his food, he's fine, lol!**

Theresa stared out the window in her room. She sighed. She-She couldn't deny she had a little crush on him. But that was _all_. A _little_ crush. That was all. She couldn't possibly like him...

Her thoughts were interrupted by knocking on her door. She jumped. "Oh." She said. "It's just the door. Well, someone who's knocking on my door." She told herself. She got up and opened the door. There stood...

PART TWO:

Atlanta. "Hey, Theresa!" At said brightly. "Hey, At! Come on in!" Theresa answered. Atlanta sat down on the bed. "So...I'm bored." She said. "Me too." Theresa said. "I mean, I too." Atlanta smiled. "Really? I thought I heard you talking...I hope I didn't interrupt something." Atlanta said. "No, no, I was just talking to myself. That's all. It's fine." Theresa said quickly. "Oh. Mind telling me what you were thinking about?" Atlanta asked.

Theresa didn't realize she was teasing her. "Oh, Ja- School. Just school." Theresa lied. "Right." At said, eyes glinting. "I was!" Theresa protested. "Sure. Theresa, I know you like Jay, and I know you were thinking about him." Theresa sighed. "So what if I was?" She challenged. Atlanta smiled. "Theresa." She said. Theresa sighed again. "All right. I was. I just...I like him. I think. I don't know what do do." She said. Atlanta gave her a smile. "Don't worry, I'll help you!" She said. Cheerfully. Too cheerfully.

Her eyes glinted and Theresa gulped. _Oh_ Boy...

* * *

Jay sat on his bed. He...Liked her. He did. But that was all it was. Nothing more. Or was it? No._ No_. Jay tried to clear those thoughts from his head. Someone knocked on his door. He jumped. "Oh." Jay told himself. "The door." He got up and opened it, hoping very much it wasn't Theresa. She wasn't was Archie. "Hey, man. Watch doin'? He asked. "Oh, uh, thinking." Jay answered. "'Bout what?" Archie asked."Ther- Uh, school. Just school." Jay lied.

_Whew. That was close. _"Huh. 'Cause it sounded a lot like you were gonna say Theresa. At least, that's what I thought." Jay looked up at Archie. "What?" he asked, voice sounding different even to him. "Nothing." Archie smiled. "Now come on. I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat." He motioned for Jay to follow. As they walked down to the kitchen, Archie said: "And now, let's find a way to make Theresa like you."They walked into the kitchen, Jay wondering how Archie knew, thinking about Theresa. And his last thoughts were: _But that's all it is. We're friends. Nothing more..._

* * *

Oh, how little Jay and Theresa knew...

* * *

Archie and Atlanta met up on the roof. "So why did you want me?" Atlanta asked. Archie raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I _mean,_ why did you want to see me, what do you _want?_" Atlanta asked, a little rude, blushing and glaring at Archie. Archie cleared his throat. "Um, well, uh.." He coughed. Atlanta raised an eyebrow. ''Jay likes Theresa."Atlanta's eyes lit up. "I knew it!" She exclaimed. "Um..What?" Archie asked, confused. "Theresa likes Jay." Atlanta explained. They both looked at each other. "I guess we should let them be.." Archie said uncertainly. "Maybe." Atlanta said. "Ooh! I know!" Atlanta said, eyes gleaming, looking excited. She loked at Archie. "Please, please don't say-" Archie began, helplessly. "And you're involved." Atlanta said, looking strait at him. Archie sighed. They sat down. Archie had a feeling this was going to be a loong day...


	2. The Plan Starts and Jay makes a Joke!

**Hey! So, already I have three reviews and one PM about this story! That's nice. It's the fastest I've ever had someone PM/Review on a story. HoneyGoddess, thanks! I might use your title. It's good.  
**

** THANKS, Emma!  
**

**Also, I need help. I'm not sure how I'm going to bring Archlanta and Jeresa together at the same time. :) So please, any suggestions for the next chapters would be VERY welcome!**

* * *

Atlanta approached the Library. Theresa was in there, searching for books. Atlanta took a deep breath and walked in. "Oh, hey Theresa!" She said, trying to look uncertain. Theresa looked up. "Oh, hi, Atlant- Are you okay?" Theresa asked, looking worried.

Atlanta nodded. "Look...I, uh, need your help.." She stopped.

Theresa looked concerned. "Sure. With what?" At looked at her. "I like Jay." Theresa's face changed.

"Wh-_What_?" Atlanta smiled. "Kidding." Theresa breathed a sigh of relief.

"What do you really need help with, then?" She asked.

"I...Like Archie." Atlanta held her breath

. She really did like Archie. But she couldn't tell Archie that. He probably would never like her. Besides, it was only a small crush. She certainly didn't notice his hair...his perfectly green eyes...The way he looked at her...And made her feel...

NO! Argh. No. It was only a crush and she was only pretending.

Theresa looked at her. "I knew it!" She said.

Atlanta looked surprised. "Wh-What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, I've seen the way you look when he's in the room. He likes you too, At!" Atlanta looked surprised. She never knew that. Was it true? Atlanta shook that thought away. Or tried to. Of course it wasn't.

"Well...I have no idea what to do! I need to tell him...I think." At told her.

Theresa smiled. "You _have_ to tell him! I'll help you." She said. Atlanta heard herself say okay.

Now she was _really_ confused. Did she really like Archie? Did Archie really like her? She didn't know. And she needed to.

* * *

Archie walked out to the balcony. Jay was standing there, looking out over the railing. Archie walked over to him. He leaned on the rail. For a while there was silence. "Hey." Archie said. "Hey." Jay answered. "So...I need help." Archie said.

Jay smiled. "I know you do."

Archie scowled. "Aw, shut up." He said.

"Seriously. I...Lo- Like Atlanta. I don't know what to do." _Close call._ He thought. He had been instructed by Atlanta to 1. Say he _likes_ her and 2. NOT MESS UP!

He sighed. Well, he had already messed one of those things. He had made _that_ slip up. He_ did_ like her. Maybe even love her.

Jay looked at him. He didn't look surprised. In fact, Archie thought he saw a smile on Jay's face. "Well, you need to tell her." He encouraged.

"Yeah." Archie said, looking down. "But _how_?" Jay thought.

"I have an idea." He said.

"What is it?" Archie asked.

"I don't know, you might not be able to understand it." Jay said.

"What? Why?" Archie asked.

Jay smiled. "You said yourself you needed help." He answered. Archie punched Jay on the shoulder lightly. "Stop messing around, man! Really" He said, glaring. Jay just laughed.

**Now, I have a question for you guys, please answer it: Have you read/watched Animorphs? And have you read any books by Rick Riordan? I've read them all. Please check out my other stories and review! It'd be much appreciated! Thank you! I wanted to say something: Guys, I appreciate everything you say, whether it's an 'I HATE this!' review or a 'good job! Please do more soon!'  
**

**It helps me write better.**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hi! So, I know I wasn't the nicest in that last chapter. HoneyGoddess and LittleMissIllusional, I owe you two a BIG apology.  
**

**When I wrote that chapter, I was really mad at someone. I deleted and fixed that last chapter. I am really sorry. Can we just forget I ever wrote that and start over? Please. I am so, so sorry. Please, forgive me. I never meant any of that and I guess I've learned that it is NOT a good idea to write a chapter when I'm mad like that!  
**

**I'm not blaming what I said on being upset. I shouldn't have said that, but that was a big reason why. Seriously, when I got your second review, I was almost crying and I DON'T cry. I'm not trying to throw your help out! Please, I'll take ANY kind of review! Even if it's you saying you absolutely hate this story! Every criticism I get helps me improve.**

**Also, when I said my age doesn't matter, I just meant that a lot of people think teenagers are too young to write but really, age doesn't matter. If you write a story when you're forty. will you be any better starting out then if you were twelve?**

**Really, forget I ever said that. Please.**

**Lindsey.**

**P.S. I changed chapter two.**


	4. Chapter three

**Ok, guys, I'm really glad you forgave me!:) I know, but I forgot about the authors note stuff. Plus, I think I wanted the others who saw that chapter to know I didn't mean that. So: Here is the next chapter:**

Archie knocked on Theresa's door and waited. There was some shuffling and a thump, then Theresa appeared, looking tired. "Yeah?" She asked, looked at her closely. She had circles under her eyes. "Archie?" Theresa asked. Archie shook his head. "Uh, I wanted to tell you something. Can I come in?" Theresa nodded wearily. She moved and Archie walked in awkwardly.

"Here. Sit." Theresa said, gesturing to a chair that was sitting there.

Archie plopped down. "Theresa, I need your help." He sad.

Theresa knew all this already. It was the same thing Atlanta had said. Then she smiled. "I know you do." She said.

Archie scowled. "I have _got_ to stop putting my words like that!" He said. Theresa laughed.

"With Atlanta?" She asked softly. Archie looked at her, surprised.

"Yeah." He said. "How did you know that?" He asked.

"Oh, a little birdie told me." She said, smiling. "You like her, right?" She asked.

Archie nodded. "I don't know how to tell her." He told Theresa.

The truth was, Archie really did like Atlanta. He loved her face, her eyes, and everything about her. But he couldn't tell At that. He smiled. He once called her At, and she told him if he **_ever_** called her that again, he would be in the hospital for two weeks. He never did dare call her that again.

"Archie, you really should tell her. She likes you, ya'know." Theresa told him, still smiling. Archie looked at her. "Really?" He asked.

Theresa nodded. "I saw her face as she said it, she really likes you." Archie didn't know how to take this.

Then he realized she must've been faking it to make Theresa believe she really liked him. He must've looked like he didn't believe it, because Theresa said: "Really, Archie. I've seen how she looks at you. I could see it from the moment you two met." Archie looked at her. And for the first time, Archie began to see hope.

* * *

Atlanta knocked on Jay's door. He answered it. "Yeah?" "I have something to tell you..." She walked in and explained everything, all her feeling, just like she knew Archie was over in Theresa's room.

* * *

**Ok, guys, I just thought I should tell you: I'm known for updating not very often. So for me to have updated three days in a row, that's a rare moment! I'm also known for making really short chapters, so eight hundred words is good for me, lol. Also, I can't type, so I have to use one hand.**

** Please, please check out my other stories. Have you guys read PJO? What did you think of the cliffy at MoA?  
**

**Now, I know this chapter is short. I'm sorry. I have to update my other six stories, so I might not get to this one for a while. I'll try to update again this week, if we're lucky. For some reason, these chapter came easy-Most of the time. I write for the 39 Clues, PJO and the Kane Chronicles. I have just updated my Tratie (Travis/Katie) story for PJO, and there was a kiss!  
**

**HG and LMI, I moved the speaking lines like you wanted. I figured I'd rather have people reading this story than have it my way and make you mad. Is this better?**

**One last thing: Please review and spread word of this story, if you can! And any mistakes I made, please let me know! :)**

**BYE!**

**~Lindsey!**


	5. Chapter 4 Tell and Kiss

Atlanta walked right into Theresa's room, without even knocking. "Theresa." She said. Theresa jumped. "Yeah?" She asked. "Theresa, you need to tell Jay you love him."

* * *

Archie walked into Jay's room. "Hey, Jay." He said. Jay turned. "Don't you knock?" He asked. Archie ignored him. "Jay, you need to tell Theresa you love her."

* * *

From Both Theresa's and Jay's Rooms: _"What?"_

Atlanta looked at Theresa. "I'm completely serious." She told her.

Theresa took a breath. "I- I don't know, At." She looked at Atlanta, who looked at her.

"Theresa, please. You need to tell him. Plus, I _know_ he really likes you." She added. "What?" Theresa asked, heart getting lighter. Atlanta nodded. "He _does_, Theresa."

Theresa quickly tried to hide her emotions. She looked down. "All right." She finally said. "I'll tell him- On one condition."

Atlanta looked at her. She had a feeling she knew what Theresa was going to say next. She knew she had a choice to make.

* * *

Jay looked at Archie. "Does she really like me?" He finally asked. Archie nodded. "Yes. I th-_ Know_ so."

Earlier, Archie had talked to Theresa. He hadn't mentioned that Jay liked her, but he figured out she liked him. She blushed every time Jay was mentioned. It wasn't hard to figure out. He didn't say anything to Theresa though. Or Atlanta, for that matter. He probably should have. Oh well. Jay sighed.

"Fine- If you do one thing..." Looking at Jay, Archie had a feeling he was going to have a big choice to make...

Theresa and Atlanta and Archie and Jay met up in the living room.

"Ok, um...I have something to tell...You..." Theresa turned slightly to Jay. "Jay.." Jay looked surprised. "Me?" He asked. Theresa nodded.

"I have something to tell Atlanta." Archie said. "I need to tell Theresa something." Jay said. "I have to tell Archie something." Atlanta announced. Everyone laughed.

"Well, you first, Theresa, since you spoke first." Atlanta said. Theresa looked liked she wanted to protest, but nodded and took a deep breath.

"I don't know how to say this..." She muttered. "Well, then, just say it fast." Jay suggested. " ILoveyoualoJay." Jay looked confused. "What? Say it slower." He said.

"I...Likeyou..alotJay!"

"A _litt-le_ slower." Jay said, trying not to smile or laugh. Theresa took another deep breath. She couldn't look him in the eye- Or at all.

"I...Love you." She said quietly.

Everyone was quiet. "I love you, Jay." Jay looked stunned. Slowly, he said: "I love you, too, Theresa. I always have. I realized only a couple days ago. I would have told you, but I didn't know how. I'm sorry."

Theresa looked at him. Suddenly, Archie, not being able to stand it any longer, blurted out, " I love you, Atlanta! And this isn't part of the plan. I really _do_ love you!"

Atlanta looked shocked. "I- I love you, too, Archie!" She said.

The four friends looked at each other. And laughed. Jay grabbed Theresa and kissed her. Her lips were soft. His were warm. Archie and Atlanta hugged and then kissed. They were all happy.

Suddenly, someone walked into the room. "Oh my!" Athena said. She laughed. "Have you all FINALLY gotten together?" They all stared. "I'll... be back in ten." Athena said, walking out. "I hope she meant hours." muttered Archie. Everyone laughed and sat down, talking about how they all loved one another but wasn't sure how to say it or anything.

**Ok, guys! So, SOO sorry I didn't post for a while, but I'm not known to do it often. So:**

**Should I do another chapter? And I just realized I left Odie, Herry and Neil out! Should I include them? I'm thinking of having them come home from something and have the four tell them the good news, maybe have Herry paired with someone he met and maybe get Calypso off her island.**

**Any ideas for a new chapter? I KNOW the writing should 'come from my heart', but EVERY writer needs help and I'm not published (Yet!) nor am I someone whos been writing for twenty years and everyone gets writers block. I just wanted some ideas.**

**How is everyone doing? Sorry for not posting and has anyone seen my other stories or liked them? Should I end this story and should I do a new one, maybe even a sequel?**

**THANKS!**

**Bye!**


End file.
